


Catch Me if you Can

by LittleRedEmissary



Series: SterekWeek2015 [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Jack-o-Lanterns, Kissing, M/M, Pumpkins, SterekFunday, playful, sterekweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek fluff for Halloween/ SterekWeek2015 <br/>Pumpkin carving, playful kitchen chasing, and emotional bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me if you Can

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoy this! :) I'd love to hear what you think! You can find me here or at HereBeAwkward.tumblr.com

                The familiar rumble of Stiles' Jeep wasn't unexpected, but it did make Derek take a quick look around the loft and tidy up quickly. He heard the door close and then the telltale soft steps of Stiles approaching. Derek didn't bother opening the front door- Stiles had a key, but it was unlocked anyways.

                The human slid the door open and immediately heaved a dramatic sigh; Derek's eye roll was almost reflex. The human huffed out a breath in response and scrubbed a hand through his hair as he announced, "Okay, now I understand why you didn't want to join the rest of us at the haunted house."

                A smirk tugged at Derek's lips, but he tried to keep his expression blank and resisted an 'I told you so', instead Derek asked, "Did it bring on any Post Traumatic Stress Disorder reactions? Or was it just too bland because of all of the hell that everyone has been through?"

                Stiles walked straight into the kitchen and slid up onto one of the barstools by the island as he grumbled, "Isaac kept flashing his eyes, thankfully the workers thought that it was part of some costume thing. Scott refused to join us too- I think that the whole Supernatural thing has ruined Halloween for him, y'know? Like, there was a kid dressed up as a werewolf last year and he flinched and started complaining about how inaccurate it was. Malia tried to lash out and attack one of the workers- thankfully Boyd grabbed her before she had a chance. Kira was the only one who actually had a good time I think, but she screams almost as loudly as Lydia and holy crap she has a strong grip!"

                Stiles stared down at his left hand as he flexed and extended his fingers. The werewolf let himself smirk this time, but he didn't say anything about it, instead he suggested, "So, I assume that you brought these over yesterday because you wanted to carve them today?"

                Derek gestured to the two large pumpkins that were sitting in the middle of his island, and Stiles grinned as he nodded. After setting up and getting the proper supplied, the duo settled by standing on either side of the kitchen island. They carved in peace for a long time, every once and awhile they would softly whisper to one another about traditions and memories of Halloween past.

*

_"We would always try to make the most accurate costumes possible, trying to make even our scents as much like the creature that we were dressing up as. Once Peter actually bought the clothes off of a vampire's back so that he could smell just like the man. Then he hid in the forest and jumped out at us or would chase us- it was terrifying at the time, but afterwards we laughed about it for years."_

_*_

_"Dad usually worked late nights on Halloween- busiest night of the year at the Sheriff's station, after all, so mom and I would usually go trick or treating. We always went as late as possible, it was kind of a tossup- some houses were out of candy and felt bad, so they would literally just find something in the house to give me. Usually a full chocolate bar, or a bag of microwavable popcorn or something like that. Other houses assumed that there were no other kids coming out after us, so they would just dump all of the remaining candy into my bag."_

_*_

                Derek was almost done, he was carefully scraping one of the last sections of his Jack-O-Lantern, carefully shading the area, but not cutting it out altogether. There was a loud splat as a disgusting, moist, mushy spoonful of pumpkin guts hit him in the side of the face. He froze.

There was a solid moment of stillness before Derek's gaze snapped to Stiles. The human was smiling innocently with an empty spoon in hand as he shrugged and said, "Oops."

                Derek responded by showing his teeth in a much less innocent smile and without removing the pumpkin from his face, he reached a hand into the bowl of pumpkin guts between them. Stiles obviously knew where this was going because he was slowly backing away, hands and spoon held up between them as if to placate him. Derek was a mature, responsible, adult, he wasn't going to throw pumpkin at the college kid across the kitchen from him.

No. Derek was going to smear it across Stiles' face directly- that would be much more satisfying.

                He darted to the right, trying to get Stiles before the human had a chance to escape. Stiles' spoon clattered to the ground immediately, and he ran around the opposite side of the island; he made sure to keep it between them. They had switched places. Derek knew that he was smiling, and Stiles grinned right back at him, "Come on Sourwolf, I said 'oops' that means that it was an accident."

"Accident, my ass." Derek growled and launched himself over the island, being careful to avoid the pumpkins, of course.

                Stiles' eyes widened comically and it took him an extra beat before he made a strange squeak and started running. Derek landed and pivoted, running after him. They ran around and around, occasionally changing directions, and despite Derek's superior strength and speed, the dexterity needed to get around the small island kept him from catching Stiles as easily as he expected.

                The next time that they came to a stop, Stiles was breathing heavily but his eyes were lit up with amusement and he was grinning mischievously like he usually did around Derek. This time, Derek faked left and lunged right, and Stiles fell for it and took two steps before he realized his mistake. He squeaked out a small, "Oh crap!"

Stiles tried to pivot and throw himself the opposite direction quickly enough, but Derek was already on him, and the human's back his the floor hard as he left out a small , 'oof'.

                Derek didn't bother withholding the grin that broke free on his face, instead he immediately began to swipe lines of pumpkin across Stiles' face like war paint. Across his forehead, down his cheeks, a small little boop on his nose, and then Derek laughed as he wrapped his pumpkin covered hand around the back of Stiles' neck, coating it with the stringy orange mush and large white seeds as well.

                Stiles struggled and complained loudly about how he'd be smelling like pumpkin for weeks, but when Derek's hand settled on the back of his neck he fell into a comfortable stillness. The silly smile on his face softened into something that Derek had never seen Stiles give directly to him. No, this was the smile that he would catch from the corner of his eyes when Stiles didn't think that he was looking. This was something significant.

                They stared at each other like that for a moment. Stiles had always been like the sun. Bright, warm, and dependable, and Derek was just another planet caught up in his gravitational pull. A pull that drew him closer and closer until the pumpkin smeared across both of their faces was forgotten, and all that he could focus on was Stiles' hot breath and half-hooded eyes.

Stiles was the one to close the gap between them, his lips soft and hesitant. It felt like a gentle question: _okay?_

Derek met his kiss with just enough pressure that Stiles could lean the back of his head against the floor again without breaking the kiss: _Okay._

                They stayed like that for awhile, just gently getting to know each other's likes and dislikes in that silent, calming way. Eventually Derek withdrew and they just stared at each other for a long moment, and then Stiles smiled at him and pushed lightly against his chest. Derek took the hint, taking his hands in his own and helping the human to his feet, and Stiles gave him another moment of that soft look before he grinned and turned to the pumpkins, "Let's see what you carved!"

                They turned the pumpkins so that they were side by side, set candles inside of them, and lit them before standing back with one another and staring at their artwork. Derek was the first to break the silence as he said incredulously, "You did not make a Jack-O-Lantern of a Jack-O-Lantern."

Stiles scoffed before waving his arms a bit, "Of course I did, and it's awesome. It's Jack-O-Ception, Derek!"

"What?" Derek scrunched his nose and tilted his head as he looked down at Stiles. The human was shaking his head as he grumbled, "You seriously haven't seen Inception? We're watching that."

                The wolf just shrugged and turned back to their Jack-O-Lantern, he would happily watch anything with Stiles, but he didn't tell the human that- Stiles would probably use that information for evil and make him watch some lame old werewolf movies.

                Stiles reached down to lace his fingers together with Derek's as his smile relaxed and he looked up to look at Derek. The wolf didn't meet his gaze, but he could see it from the corner of his eye as Stiles asked, "Is that the pack?"

                Derek stared at the Jack-O-Lantern, he had always put a lot of effort into Jack-O-Lanterns, Halloween was his favourite holiday, so there were years when he made five or six Jack-O-Lanterns, just for practice. The soft glow of his carving lit up nicely, but he probably would've liked to have finished it up a bit. It was a rough carving, but clear enough to see what it was, obviously. There was one boy with two girls beside him, one holding a bow, and one in heels, a fox was sitting at their feet, and surrounding them were nine wolves. One for each werewolf in the pack.

                Derek nodded slowly and turned down to look at Stiles. The human stared at him for another couple seconds before leaning up to kiss him again, and Derek kissed back for a moment before scrunching up his face and breaking the kiss to suggest, "Let's wash all of this pumpkin off, and then watch A Nightmare Before Christmas."

                The smile that Stiles responded with was bright enough that it felt like it stole Derek's breath away, and he couldn't help but duck his head with a smile of his own at it. Stiles tugged at his hands and lead him towards the bathroom where they found a couple of wash clothes and soap and they helped clean each other up.  


End file.
